


Butterfly

by keehohoho



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: First Book, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, P1Harmony - Freeform, Sorry if this is bad, Wrote this during class, happy ending tho promise, i also am just putting random tags, i like P1harmony, idk i jus really ship theo and keeho, now im done, oh also a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keehohoho/pseuds/keehohoho
Summary: In which Taeyang and Keeho have a moment while recording Butterfly.
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Yoon Keeho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> hey um, just a reminder that this is a harmless fanfic! not trying to change the member's actual sexuality.

"Okay good job Jiung, who wants to go next?" the producer asked.

Taeyang would have usually gone first to get his parts over with, but today his nerves were really bothering him. 

It was really messing with the focus he liked to keep on recording days. He had got through the practice sessions just fine, so why was he freaking out now? 

It could not have possibly been because his maybe crush was sitting right next to him. And it could not have been because he didn't have any makeup on and looked ethereal, adding glasses to further make Taeyang blush. 

Taeyang wasn't ashamed of his sexuality or anything, but certain things about it still frightened him. It was already out of the normal that he was bisexual. On top of that he had fallen for a member of his group. 

The damn leader at that.

But Taeyang couldn't help it. Despite how much Keeho purposely annoyed him, he thought Keeho was an amazing and talented person. Keeho had helped Taeyang when they first met considering he was not used to cameras being everywhere, taking selcas, or just being anywhere outside his room. His help even included Keeho randomly taking videos of him to get him used to it. 

Maybe he was overthinking it. He could think think these things about Keeho right? Honestly who wouldn't. 

"Who wouldn't what?" Keeho asked next to him.

"Um nothing" Taeyang said trying his best not to turn into a tomato from the eye contact. 

"Aw your're all red" Keeho cooed as he poked at his face.

"Am not" Taeyang said swatting his hands away.

"Dude isn't it your turn?" Jiung said purposely sitting between Taeyang and Keeho.

Jiung knew about Taeyang's feelings towards Keeho and often teased him about it. This was one of many times he would do that today.

"Um I'm not ready" he mumbled.

"But you sounded so good in practice the other day!" Soul pouted. 

"I uh.."

"I'll go" Keeho said pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

"No it's okay I can-"

"It's okay, you look like you need to calm your nerves anyway" 

At that point, Taeyang could feel his heart about to explode. Why must Keeho be so kind to him? Taeyang sometimes hated the fact that Keeho was the way he was as it only made his feelings grow stronger by the day. 

That was another thing that scared him. Just how strong would his feelings get? It would be obvious that Taeyang felt something towards Keeho soon and he did want to make anything awkward because of a stupid crush. 

He was soon taken out of his thoughts as Keeho sang his part of the chorus. Keeho's voice always amazed him, it was so angelic yet full of soul and emotions. He didn't even realize he was staring at Keeho long after he had finished.

"Did that sound good?" Keeho asked.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL HYUNG" Intak said fake crying. "Just heavenly" 

"Good as always, right Taeyang?" Jiung said poking his blushing cheeks. 

"Oh um yeah" he coughed. 

"Now go record your parts please" Keeho whined. 

"Fine" Taeyang sighed going into the booth. 

"Here we go, remember after the rap verse." the producer said starting the music. 

His part was approaching, but his heart beat quickened when he noticed Keeho looking at him through the booth. Attempting to ignore it, Taeyang closed his eyes, took a breath preparing to sing, but it's like his voice was stuck in his throat. That left him standing at the mic awkwardly as the music went on. 

"Sorry, can I try again?" He nervously asked. 

"Sure" the producer said starting the music over. 

But things did not get better as he messed over his part for over an hour. 

"What the hell, just sing" Taeyang said rubbing his temples annoyed.

"How about we try again tomorrow" the producer said packing his things. "You're free to stay and practice if you want" 

Taeyang remained seated in the booth as everyone else wished him luck as they left, but he didn't bother to respond. Why was he struggling so much today? He knew why, but that's why he was asking himself this; why had Taeyang's feelings for Keeho start to literally eat him up inside so suddenly? He had already accepted that his feelings would never be mutual already, so why?

He hadn't realized he had let a few tears fall until Keeho was practically yelling his name from the booth's door. 

"Tae what's up with you today?" Keeho sighed. 

"Nothing" Taeyang mumbled looking away. 

Keeho just looked at him because he knew something was going on. He had actually noticed back at the dorms since Taeyang was being more quiet that usual around him. 

"Are you not feeling well? Do you have a fever? You've looked flustered all day." Keeho rambled as Taeyang continued to stare at the mic in front of him to avoid looking at Keeho; if he did, he would breakdown.

Taeyang felt like he would not be able to get through this song, anything at that, as long as his feelings for Keeho persisted. But he couldn't confess, it would ruin their friendship. 

"Hey, did I do something to make you upset?" Keeho asked pulling up a chair to sit next to Taeyang. 

"No you didn't do anything Keeho, it's really nothing" he said softly smiling to somehow stop himself from crying in front of his crush. 

Technically Keeho was to blame for all of this since he had Taeyang so invested in him without even knowing it.

"The audacity" Taeyang accidentally said out loud. 

"Oh come on, I haven't even teased you that much today!" Keeho pouted. 

"Whatever. Why didn't you leave with the others?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Keeho cooed as he poked Taeyang's nose. 

"Stop acting up" Taeyang said blushing once again. 

"You're all red again! Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Keeho said touching all over his face. 

"I'm fine" Taeyang grumbled moving his face away. 

"If you say so. Let's attempt Butterfly again." Keeho said going out of the booth and taking the producers place. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Taeyang asked.

"Of course I do"

Keeho had managed to start the music but he did something Taeyang was not expecting. After he turned on the music he ran back into the booth, picked up Taeyang, and sat him in his lap. 

"Go ahead" Keeho mouthed to avoid being heard on the mic. 

Taeyang was hesitant but went along with it and just though of Keeho being the dad of the group once again, nothing more. 

But somehow, Taeyang's voice finally came out smoothly and he was able to get through the whole song. 

"YOU DID IT" Keeho yelled squeezing him closer to him chest. 

"Yeah I did." he laughed to himself. 

"You wanna tell me what's been bothering you now" Keeho said with his hands wrapped around Taeyang's waist.

"Let's see" Taeyang started to say as he looked at his sweater paws. "I really like someone I'm not supposed to and it's getting hard to keep them to myself." 

"Why do you like this person?" Keeho asked

"I wish I knew"

"Why can't you like this person"

"I sure they don't like me back."

"I think they like you back." Keeho said snuggling his head into Taeyang's neck. 

"No they don't...wait what did you just say?" 

"I like you back Tae" Keeho chuckled into his neck. 

"But how did you know I was even talking about you" Taeyang said looking at him, still surprised at what he was hearing. 

"Well now I know you were talking about" Keeho cheesed at him. 

"I know you did not just.. now what if I wasn't talking about you?" 

"Well that would have been awkward" 

"But seriously, how did you know? You aren't the type to sense these types of things." 

"Hey! And I made Jiung tell me this morning." 

"I SAID NOTHING" the two heard from the hallway followed by a loud thud. 

"JONGSEOB I TOLD YOU NOT TO DROP ME! I WANTED TO HEAR THEM BE ALL LOVEY" Intak whined. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Jongseob responded. 

"Idiots" Taeyang sighed as he got up from Keeho's lap. 

"Hey where are you going?" Keeho said following him. 

"Let me listen to Butterfly to see if I need to redo anything" 

"Um okay hold on" Keeho said pressing some buttons. 

Taeyang closed his eyes preparing to hear his voice with the song but when his part came, his voice didn't come with it. 

"Keeho, why are my parts still blank?" 

"Er..." Keeho said looking just as confused as Taeyang. 

"Oops uh... Tae you still like me right?" 

"Depends" Taeyang said preparing to hear something that would piss him off. 

"I maybe sort of forgot to press record." Keeho nervously chuckled.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IDIOTS?" Taeyang huffed as he walked back into the booth to record his parts again.

**Author's Note:**

> these two have just been on my mind lately and i just had to write something lol. also i feel like i rushed it but oh well.hope you enjoyed!


End file.
